Le Grand Jour
by Orchestra Viol
Summary: Harry finds himself during his fifth year at Hogwarts and starts to shape his own destiny. AU and SLASH, featuring a somewhat dark! Harry.


Well, here is the start of my first story ever. I'll pretend not to be terrified.... Obviously this is just a short introduction get get things rolling. I hope you enjoy this taste of story and please review, I love constructive criticism. Flames, however, will be fed to the dragon under my bed. I would also like to say that this is a slash story, so you have been warned. **I do not own any of the characters or places, I am merely using them in my plot. **Thank you and enjoy! -Viol

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Peck. Peck. Peck. I opened my eyes and groggily stared up at the off-white ceiling, hoping that it was indeed an owl tapping at my window, and not a new way that Aunt Petunia was going to use to get my up.

Putting on my glasses, I glanced over to the window and was relieved to see a small owl slamming itself against my window. I jumped out of bed, nearly knocking over my old lamp and alarm in the process, and opened the window.

A tiny ball of fur zoomed and and started to circling around my head. With a thump it dropped a parcel and sped back out. I was quite perplexed at Pig's odd behaviour, he always stopped for a treat (at Hedwig's great annoyance); however, I was more interested at the package lying on my bed. I picked up the letter attached and read:

Harry,

Sorry for the lack of post this summer, I have been SO busy! Mum has gone mental this summer and has demanded that we start packing up some of our possessions for whatever reason. I think we might be moving to headquarters (I'm not supposed to say that so SSSHH!!!).

Everyone here is fine, though Gin got stunned by one of Gred and Forge's new products- they have relocated to a flat in Diagon Alley and have been using their room as storage- Mum locked them out of the house for three days!

Well, Mum is saying dinner is ready so I better wrap it up mate, see you soon!

-Ron

PS. Mum made me attach this package of food, she thinks you need to eat more.

I sighed, staring down at Ron's large script and phony words. Things have changed so much between tRon and I since the incident in Department of Mysteries a month ago. When Ron got out of the hospital wing, he seemed to withdraw from my company, and started to avoid me. While he insisted everything was fine, I could tell that something was obviously up.

I opened up the package and smiled down at the small mountain of pies and pastries that Mrs. Weasley had made me. I bit into an apple tart, wishing I was at the Burrow now and could talk to Ron, hopefully see what the issue and get back to being best mates. I sharp rap woke me from my reverie and Aunt Petunia's shrill voiced called out, "Get outside this instant!", "We have gusts coming over tonight and I want to see all the garden flowers replanted and composted."

I sighed, quickly giving her a "yes ma'am" in response. I stood in front of the mirror and stripped out of my pajamas. As I grabbed my gardening clothes- a pair of Dudley's old trousers and a large tee-shirt- I took a moment to look at myself. I had begun to notice that while I found the yard work Aunt Petunia and Uncle Veron gave me tiresome, it had started to fill my out, and I looked less emaciated than I did before.

I had also started to grow some more this summer, while I still was only five foot ten inches, it was better then nothing. I shook my head to clear these silly thoughts about my physical appearance out of my head, it's not like anyone ever wanted to see me in that way, except for Ginny of course.

Thinking of Ginny made me sigh again. No matter how often I showed my disinterest in her, she still seemed to cling to the hope that I would fall in love with her.

"Oh well," I thought, "it could be worse".

I opened the door and stepped down the stairs, making sure to jump the creaky step, Uncle Veron hated noise when he was reading his paper.


End file.
